Ik krijg wat ik wil
by Lovesascha
Summary: Nymphadora wil Remus, dat is duidelijk. Ze probeert er met Molly over te praten, wat is haar raad?


"Arthur ik ben er niet gerust op. Jeweetwel wordt met de minuut sterker en hij heeft het gemunt op Harry. Je beseft toch wel dat Harry onder onze hoede staat?"  
"Rustig maar Molly. Harry staat op dit moment niet onder onze bescherming maar onder die van Albus, Minerva en Severus. Je denkt toch niet dat Jeweetwel aan wil vallen terwijl zij in de buurt zijn. Een aantal van de –ja dit durf ik te zeggen- meest bekwame tovenaars van de wereld."  
Molly keek hem aan en Arthur glimlachte.  
"Het komt echt wel goed hoor, lieverd. Maar nu moet ik er snel vandoor, ik moet naar het ministerie."  
Meneer Wemel gaf zijn vrouw een kus en wierp een blik op de rommelige kamer waar al in geen maanden was schoongemaakt. Hij knikte naar zijn vrouw en liep de deur uit waar hij verdwijnselde.  
Molly plofte op de bank neer en keek naar de bijzondere klok die aan de wand hing. Alle wijzers wezen naar "levensgevaar". Ze zuchtte en besloot eens wat op te ruimen.  
Ze wilde net beginnen toen er op de deur geklopt werd.  
Molly schrok en vroeg zich af of het haar man weer was.  
"Wie is daar?" vroeg ze angstig.  
"Nymphadora Tops, lid van de Orde van de Feniks, Schouwer en dochter van Ted en Andromeda Tops," Klonk het triest vanaf de andere kant.  
Verbaasd zuchtte Molly en ze rolde met haar ogen. Toen deed ze de deur open en zette haar aardigste glimlach op.  
Voor haar stond een meisje met vaal haar, hangende schouders en roodbetraande ogen.  
Nymphadora liep langs Molly heen alsof ze thuis was en plofte op de bank neer waar Molly net wat tijdschriften had liggen.  
Ze scheen niet in de gaten te hebben dat Molly haar met open mond aankeek en de deur sloot want ze barstte in huilen uit.  
Dikke tranen liepen over haar wangen terwijl ze onverstaanbare woorden mompelde.  
Molly greep naar haar voorhoofd en vroeg zich af wat ze met de situatie aan moest.  
Ze liep naar de bank, ging naast Nymphadora zitten en sloeg haar arm om haar schouder heen.  
Als een baby kroop Nymphadora tegen haar aan en ze begon nog harder te huilen.  
Molly greep haar nu met twee handen vast om te voorkomen dat ze van de bank af gleed en ze klopte op haar rug.  
"Kun je me vertellen waarom je zo overstuur bent?" probeerde Molly.  
Nymphadora begon iets onverstaanbaars te piepen en haalde om de 4 seconden haar neus op.  
"Zo versta ik er niks van kind," zei Molly. "Ga anders maar even liggen en als je rustig bent dan praten we."  
Nymphadora knikte en Molly begeleide haar naar boven waar ze op de kamer van Ginny op bed ging liggen. Met een zucht sloot Molly de deur en lucht siste uit haar mond. Hoofdschuddend liep ze naar beneden en ze hervatte het opruimen.

Na ongeveer een uurtje kwam Nymphadora uit bed. Ze liep naar de trap en zag Molly rustig op de bank zitten.  
"Het gaat om Remus," zei ze terwijl ze op de trap stond en tussen de spijlen door keek.  
Molly keek haar aan. "Wat is er met hem dan? Is er iets mis?"  
"Ja, hij houdt van me maar geeft het niet toe. Hij zegt dat hij te oud voor me is en hij komt met het gedoe over dat hij een weerwolf is."  
Zuchtend ging Nymphadora op een trede zitten en ze liet haar hoofd tussen haar handen op haar benen rusten.  
Molly liep naar de trap en bleef onderaan staan.  
"Tja, hij heeft toch wel een beetje gelijk ondanks dat het voor jou heel rot…"  
"Maar ik heb hem zo vaak gezegd dat het mij niet uitmaakt!" onderbrak Nymphadora haar schreeuwend.  
"Je kent Remus, Tops. Je weet dat hij altijd het beste met iedereen voor heeft."  
"Waarom heeft hij dan niet het beste met zichzelf voor?"  
De tranen welden weer op achter Nymphadora's ogen maar ze slikte ze weg.  
Molly keek haar aan en wist niet wat ze moest zeggen.  
"Je moet zijn keuze moet accepteren, Remus is oud en wijs genoeg om voor zichzelf te zorgen."  
De snauw in het antwoord van Molly maakte Nymphadora boos.  
"Oh laat ook maar, het was fout om hier te komen, maar ik vertel je Molly, als ik iets wil dan krijg ik het ook."  
Met deze woorden stormde ze het huis uit en liet ze een verbouwereerde Molly achter.  
En met de trapleuning nog in haar hand keek Molly hoe Nymphadora verdwijnselde.


End file.
